Rallying
When it comes to rallying Players and keeps there a few key things to keep in mind: # A killed troop is worth about 3.5 wounded troops, in terms of spending to recover the troop. # Make sure you are using the most troops you can. Get ”attacker of 2 star sop” title before leading a rally on a 2 star, etc. The highest keep player should ususally lead the rally - really the player with the biggest rallied troop capacity from Great Hall level (also gear). # Troop type can make a big difference. So if the sop is all Cavalry, rally with Infantry and so on. Here’s some color on reading battle reports. Battle Reports - Don’t trust “Victory” (PART 1) When doing battle, a common error that people make is to only look at the overall “Victory” or “Defeat” verdict of the battle. This is very dangerous, as it doesn’t tell you what’s really going on and sometimes is just downright misleading. As an example I once attacked a player and look I WON!! Yay!!! It says i won because it compares my power loss to his. My enemy lost 57,568 Power, i only lost 48,636. But you look at the actual damage... it turns out as the attacker I killed 3,058 Troops and wounded 416. My opponnet only had 4,112 wounded. Now consider: Healing 1 wounded T9 Inf costs me 97 food, 57 Wood, 10 Stone and 3 iron But Making a new T9 Inf costs me 332 food, 195 wood, 35 stone and 12 iron Notice the ratio is about the same, lets call it 3.5 to 1. So my Victory costs me 1,055,608 just in food, while my opponents loss cost him only 398,000 in food. Not much of a victory :( So when attacking you need to wound >4 times as many of theirs troops as you kill your own for an actual victory Part 2 —- Rallies: Watch the trend When it comes to rallies the same overall rule applies — if you want to hurt your enemies you have to do more total economic damage over the rallies than you take yourself ... and 1 killed = 3.5 Wounded. The battle reports will say “Victory” or “Defeat” just based on the power loss where wounding counts as much as killing. But when it comes to rallies, you have to pay attention to the overall trend. Gather round and listen to the disasterous tale of Girth trying to take Harrenhall from Mafia. By the 5th it should have been obvious we should stop but we went on for probably 100 more Stay with me... The first 2 attacks were painful but not so bad. At least some of the players had their medical tents full as we were killing some players. (13.5K first and 14.5K second.) Also very importantly the sheer number of troops the defender had deployed went down from 609K to 582K. But by the 3rd attack, the number of troops deployed by the enemy went up! They were reinforcing faster than we could kill them. And the number of Troops we killed went down, from 14K to 11K. The next two hits 4,5 tell the same story. They are adding troops and the number we are killing is going in the wrong direction! Note hit #3 was a big Green “Victory!” for us as our power loss was 305K vs 533K for them. Sadly this went on for dozens of rallies, as we got about 30% green “Victory” results, and they kept healing, reinforcing, and killing our troops. So the lesson for rallies is: Watch the trend on your enemies “Killed” and “Deployed”... if Killed is going up from one rally got the next, you are winning. If deployed is going down, you are winning fast. But if their deployed is staying steady and their killed is going down, you are getting your ass handed got you. So when it comes to rallies of keeps/players its not enough to just look at the killed/wounded ratio... you have to look at the trend over several hits...